


30 Day Chreon Halloween Challenge

by SCRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Halloween Challenge, Boyfriends, Considerate, Cute, Fluff, Freeform, Language, M/M, OTP Chreon, OTP Kennfield, S.T.A.R.S.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCRedfield/pseuds/SCRedfield
Summary: 30 days of Halloween prompts. Each day will be something different featuring our favorite pairing.Follow Chris Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as they experience spooky season in Raccoon City and the R.P.D.!(More tags to be added as the prompts continue)





	1. Making Caramel Apples

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Chreon! Finally, I am contributing! xD
> 
> Know what this fandom needs more of? What life would've been like for our boys if the outbreak didn't happen. I hope I brought something palatable to the table. Some might be shorter than the others, just a fair warning. Some of these prompts didn't quite spark the imagination and will seem rushed. Otherwise, have fun!

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok, bring it over."

Chris pulled the apple out of the semi-hot pot of caramel and carefully dipped it into the bowl that Leon had waiting. With ease, the taller gently spun the fruit to gather as much of the peanut pieces as possible onto it. Once he was satisfied it had enough, Leon took the apple by the wooden stick that was stuck in it and placed it in the waiting pan. "Perfect."

"Did I do it right this time?" Chris teased.

Leon smirked. "Yes, doofus. You did." He playfully swatted his boyfriend's hand from munching out of the peanut bowl. "Now, you think I can trust you to keep going with the peanuts or do you want to move on to another topping?"

"I think I can handle anything you throw at me," Chris replied, grabbing another apple. "But can I trust you to not mess up the sprinkles?"

"And have Rebecca get mad at me because I didn't make her favorite? Ok, point taken," Leon quickly added. He looked around at the various bowls that were ready to get used. "If I handle the sprinkles, the chocolate chip pieces, and the cookies and cream...I swear Joseph has an unusual taste, then you'll get--"

"The peanuts, the M&Ms, and plain caramel," Chris finished. "Honestly, I feel like I'm getting the easy stuff for a reason."

"That's because you like to eat more than make." Leon deadpanned as Chris successfully downed a handful of peanuts. "Please try not to eat all of them? I want to make a good impression with both Alpha and Bravo teams, thank you very much."

Chris stuck out his tongue. "No promises." 

They turned to start on their respective projects when Leon heard a loud crunch. "Chris!" He accused, spinning back towards him.

"What? I'm hungry and the granny smith apples are my favorite." 

Leon couldn't get mad at that since the one Chris bit into didn't have a stick stuck in it, he observed. It was hard to get mad at all seeing as Chris was thoroughly enjoying himself and willing to help Leon with this special project. Whatever apples were left that weren't going to the S.T.A.R.S. team Leon would make sure went to the people in his department. That is if Chris didn't eat all the M&Ms too and Rita didn't get her special apple. 

The rookie waited until Chris set aside his plain caramel apple before making his move. In a few seconds, Leon grabbed the wrist that held the bitten apple, took a chunk out of it himself, smeared Chris’s lips with excess caramel, then quickly locked lips with him. With a small hum and careful swipe of the tongue across Chris’s soft skin, Leon pulled back and smiled.

"Now can I trust you?" He asked, chewing on his treat.

Chris blinked. He licked off the rest. "If we have any leftover, you wanna do that again but only if we uh...?" He emphasized with his famous eyebrow wiggle.

Leon chuckled. He had a feeling the kitchen was going to get messy. "Deal."


	2. Raking Leaves

"Thought I'd find you out here."

Chris turned to see Leon standing on the other side of the locked gate, a smile creeping onto his face. The rookie looked like he was about to laugh. "And why is that?"

"Because Brad isn't very good at being straight forward," Leon replied. "But he sure knows how to mime properly." 

Behind Chris, Joseph snorted. "Tattletale."

"He didn't say anything directly, Joey." Chris lightly berated over his shoulder, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. "So shut it." His friend mumbled something incoherent which Chris ignored, figuring he was cursing their fellow pilot out. 

"I'm guessing that's your punishment?" Leon inquired to what Chris was holding as he approached the gate.

"Our punishment, yes." Chris corrected. He placed the rake against the fence. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your company? You doing another round of parking tickets?"

"Just got back from doing that, actually," Leon said. "I bumped into Brad in the parking lot and he told me to avoid the main office for a while. He wouldn't tell me why but did 'tell me' where you were." Joseph started on another round of mumbling which Leon raised an eyebrow at. "Care to explain? He seemed rather spooked and said that you guys were in trouble."

Chris hung his head in shame but was still smiling all the same. "Let's just say...that Chief Irons isn't going to be having a bowl of candy on his desk anymore."

"That bad, huh?"

"It was fuckin' brilliant if you ask me!" Forest's voice called from around the bend. "Honestly Kennedy you would've loved it! He'll be shitting his pants for weeks!"

Leon's eyes widened. "Chris, you didn't--"

Chris held his hands up. "I didn't do anything! Irons knew it was Forest from the get-go and yelled at him to get his ass outside and do something productive before he shot him in the face. Without Wesker here to properly punish him, this was his retaliation given the circumstances." Chris ignored Forest's laughing at that last word. "Joey and I were caught in the crosshairs. When Irons tracked him down, he found us with him and sentenced us to rake the leaves."

"And what a sight it was to see Old Man Irons barely holding onto his britches when he carried it out," Joseph piped up. "It certainly beats doing paperwork in that stuffy office at least." 

Forest appeared from around the corner. "Brad would've been out here too if he didn't duck under his desk when Irons barged in. Lucky bastard." He had his rake over a shoulder. "Hey Leon, if you're done making heart eyes at my man, either give him back or grab a rake and help out. We still have the rest of the front lawn to do, y'know!"

Leon shook his head in amusement as Forest went back the way he came. "I can see why he's your best friend."

"Yeah, he can be a pain in my ass but to be fair, I'm probably the same to him." Chris grabbed his rake. "I won't keep you any longer. You should probably report to Marvin before he comes searching for you."

"Let me help." 

"Leon, this isn't your--"

"If Brad says to stay away from the main hall, then I will." The rookie unlatched the gate and walked through. "Besides, you guys look like you could use an extra hand. Plus, I wanna hear how Forest got away with it."

Chris handed him his rake and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Well, he'll be glad to tell you the tale. Along with some exaggerations."

"I'll bet."


	3. Playing in Leaves

Chris waited behind one of the large piles of leaves in the corner of the courtyard, carefully looking around it from time to time to see if he could spot Leon. He knew his shift was over a few minutes ago and was probably upstairs in the shower room changing out of his uniform. 

It wasn't but midday when Leon helped Chris, Joseph, and Forest with their punishment before the rookie really needed to report to Lieutenant Branagh. They had parted ways inside the R.P.D. with the promise to meet back in the courtyard once Leon's shift was over. Chris and the guys were let go early at the behest of Wesker, who somehow found the prank on Irons very amusing. To say seeing his captain smirk over something childish was very creepy...

He didn't need to be told twice to leave, however. Chris had hoped to make it back to the courtyard in time before the bags of their hard labor were taken away and he couldn't dump them to make the giant piles of leaves. It was redundant to do that of course since they were probably going to get asked to clean it up again, only Chris didn't care. 

Ten minutes pass before the telltale sound of the second floor metal door opened and eager steps were heard descending the stairwell. Chris took one more careful look around the pile then ducked back. 

"Hey, Chris? You here?" Leon called out. His footsteps crunched along the gravel as he approached. "Huh, well that's weird. Who dumped all the leaves out?" The rookie was walking past the pile Chris was hiding behind, staring at the next pile before looking to the one across from it. "I hope they don't get in trouble for this, too--GAH!"

It was raining leaves as Chris tackled Leon into the pile. "Chris, what the--" It turned into a playful wrestling match complete with tossing leaves into each others faces like they were snowballs, both trying to one-up the other. Eventually when Leon got Chris to stop they ended up with the younger on the bottom with Chris nearly pinning him to the spot.

"W-What?" Leon panted, a slight blush creeping upon his face. "Chris?"

"I never did thank you properly for helping us earlier, did I?" Chris said, face softening.

The younger shrugged. "There wasn't any need. I was happy to help." He shifted a bit. "Honestly, I was more worried that the chief would've come looking for you guys after everything was said and done."

"Why is that?"

Leon shrugged again. "I don't know. Further punishment? Like for instance, I'd like to know who decided to dump all your guys' hard work all over the--"

Chris cut him off with a kiss. Leon protested at first but then kissed him back, snaking his arms around the taller’s shoulders. He had a pretty good idea at that moment who actually dumped the leaves and why.


	4. Hunting for Pumpkins

"How about this one?"

"Too big."

"This one?"

"Stem's too short."

"That one?"

"Stem's too long."

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You're impossible."

"I know."

The couple known as Redfield and Kennedy were at the patch at Raccoon Park searching for the perfect pumpkins. They skipped looking at the mini ones and went straight to an area that was the least overrun with kids. So far there wasn't much luck in finding a pumpkin that was perfect for Chris. Leon let Chris go to figure out what he wanted while Leon went the opposite direction to see what he personally wanted.

What he really wanted to do was look at the mini ones to line his work desk with. Having a regular pumpkin to take home and place on the front step was one thing, but having the little ones stare at him while he worked sounded better.

"I found one, Leon!" Chris called over his shoulder. "Bring the wagon over."

Leon obliged. They temporarily borrowed Barry Burton's daughters' radio flyer wagon for just this day. They could've easily carried a medium to big pumpkin each while trying to juggle the mini ones, but that meant a lot of back and forth between paying and placing them in the car. When Chris suggested the wagon Leon found it to be a good idea.

Leon whistled appreciatively. "Now that screams Redfield all over it." It was a rather large sucker with a semi-long stem and wasn't too dirty from being touched. The stem itself wasn't too thick so it was still perfect to try and pick up. "You plan on carving it or painting it?"

"Haven't decided yet." Chris grabbed it by the stem. "Help me lift this thing, will you?"

"Sure." With a couple of grunts, they lifted it safely into the wagon. "That one next to it looks pretty good," Leon pointed out. Chris looked to see what he was talking about. "Can you grab it for me?"

"Sure thing." Chris placed the medium pumpkin next to the large one. "It's a good weight."

"Thought so."

They picked out a few semi-smaller ones that were to be placed around the S.T.A.R.S. office before finally getting around to the mini ones that Leon wanted. Chris surprisingly picked out a couple that he wanted for his desk and a couple more for Barry's daughters, Moira and Polly as a way of saying thank you for letting them borrow the wagon. Calling it a day they headed to the cashier to reap the rewards.

"You still don't know what you're going to do with the big one?" Leon tried pressing one more time.

His boyfriend shrugged. "Something will come to mind."

The rookie smiled. He had a feeling Chris had something hiding up his sleeve.


	5. Carving Pumpkins

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

The S.T.A.R.S. office erupted in laughter as Brad fell out of his seat at the communication panel. Forest continued to hover over him for emphasis before joining in on the laughter, only stopping when he became short of breath.

"You never cease to amaze me, Brad!" Forest smiled as he took the large carved pumpkin off his head and offered him a hand up. "I honestly didn't think I'd get you so easily." With a reluctant shrug, Brad accepted the help. "There's a good sport," Forest complimented as he gave the other man a playful slap to the shoulder. 

"You were pretty convincing," Brad muttered as he fixed his hair and sat back in his seat.

"Here." Forest placed the hollowed mask on the desk next to him. "You can scare Becca when she gets here later."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

It was a slow day at the office so the team decided rather than wasting their precious lull time on paperwork, their desks were covered with towels and the proper tools to carve pumpkins. Alpha Team, minus Forest who wanted to spend more time with everyone, were the only ones 'on duty' so it was the perfect time to start making the place a little festive. Brad was the only one who didn't feel like being part of the semi-tedious activity, choosing instead to stay at the comm in case if they were needed.

"Ugh, my hands are killing me." Barry stood up from his desk at the back and stretched. "I'm gonna take a little break and get me some coffee. You guys want anything?"

A chorus of no thank you's were spoken so the eldest of them shrugged and walked out of the office in search of sustenance. It wasn't long after the door closed when a soft knocking was heard and Jill, without looking up from her carving, gave their guest the okay to come in.

"Hey hey, Leon!" Joseph greeted as the rookie entered their space. "What brings you up here?"

Leon gave a little shrug. "Brought some provisions for the pumpkin slayings," he replied, holding up a couple of plastic bags. "Anybody want battery operated candles?"

Forest shot up from his seat first. "Now you're talking, rookie!" He took one bag from him to hand them out.

"You're welcome." Leon looked to Chris who gave the okay to sit next to him. Jill wasn't sitting at her desk, choosing instead to be on the floor not too close to Brad, so the rookie decided to sit in Chris' seat seeing as his boyfriend sat in Jill's. "Candy?"

"It's like you read my mind." Chris dug into the plastic bag and pulled out two different bars of chocolate. "Better hide the rest before Barry comes back." He gave Leon a quick kiss. "Thanks for the sugar rush."

"Anytime." Leon looked at the pumpkin in front of Chris. "What's this supposed to be? This isn't the pumpkin you chose at the patch."

"It's not, no." Chris pointed to the one by Brad. "That's the one I picked."

"Which I used to scare the shit out of Brad!" Forest declared proudly.

"No wonder. That's one helluva face on it." Leon turned back to the previous pumpkin, pulling out a bag of m&m's to munch on. "So?"

"I'm trying to carve another scary face, but it looks like he's smiling rather than snarling." Chris frowned, taking a big bite out of the Hershey bar.

"Looks like it."

Leon passed out the remaining candy bars, which required tossing them at people, while taking inventory of everyone else's pumpkins; Jill finished painting all the small ones with everyone's names on them and was currently working on carving a dog paw on a big one, Joseph and Forest were making scary faced ones and planned on lining Wesker's office with them, Barry was turning his into a cop one, the paint still barely drying, and while Brad didn't participate he did have a mini pumpkin next to him at the comm with the R.P.D. logo on it. Either Brad was skilled at drawing or someone else made it for him. Either way, the office was looking alive with plenty of orange.

"Wanna help me finish this one and start another?" Chris asked after he downed the second bar, a cookies and cream one. "I'm thinking about carving our initials."

The blush didn't go unnoticed on the younger as Joseph and Forest oh'd and made kissy noises at the couple. In retaliation Chris took some of the pumpkin seeds from a towel and threw it at them, the duo laughing and throwing some of their own back at him. When Barry came back into the office the three of them stopped and went back to work.

"Initials sound great," Leon said, picking up the appropriate tool. 

What Leon didn't know was that Chris had an ace up his sleeve that went into action before the rookie arrived. Later when the young man went back to his desk to continue filling out his own paperwork he found a mini pumpkin waiting for him amongst the ones he picked from the patch; on it was painted with a couple of stick figures that were supposed to be of Leon and Chris, complete with uniforms, holding hands. It was the silliest yet cutest thing Leon saw. He figured he would sneak Barry a special piece of candy in his desk drawer as a way of saying thanks.


	6. Making Pumpkin Pie

"How much longer?" Leon asked.

Chris checked the timer. "About ten minutes."

"Good."

They were at Chris's apartment, namely in the kitchen, cooking. Pumpkin pie was something neither man had made before so today seemed like a good time to try it. They already had two in the oven while Leon was prepping the third. 

"Give me that before you use it all up," Leon said, taking the whipped cream canister from Chris.

"What?" Chris asked around a mouthful of whip. "I wasn't--hey!"

Leon smirked as he shot some into his mouth, laughing a little as some dripped down the side of his face. He knew exactly how to press Chris's buttons. "What?" he echoed innocently.

Chris swallowed the whip. "And here I thought I was the ass." He licked the excess off Leon's face before his boyfriend could clean it. "Didn't you buy another?"

Leon nodded. "I did." He shook the canister. "Only because I knew you'd do what you did." He shot more into his mouth.

Chris rolled his eyes but smiled. "Got me there."

The first pie turned out the way they thought it would, a bit mushy in the middle while the second turned out perfect. The third burned a little but that was due to the fault of two certain officers who were busy having a little too much fun with the whipped cream. It didn't matter much. They made their pies.


	7. Going On A Hayride

Chris wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulder and nuzzled his temple as they waited for the hayride to start. It was a great mid-morning Saturday and since both men had the day off they chose to go out instead of staying in. Leon recommended checking out the farmhouse near the edge of town since they were holding hayrides on the plot up until the day before Halloween. Chris reluctantly agreed and loaded up on antihistamines since he had a mild allergy to the hay.

They were currently sitting in the second wagon, Chris sitting on the end. The large tractor at the front turned on and after a few seconds, both wagons gave a little lurch. The kids in the wagons giggled and gave little squeaks of surprise at the motion. For a fleeting moment, Chris wondered if he should've invited Barry and the girls, but then remembered that their father was on duty and they were probably out with their mother. No matter. He was sure Barry would bring them here eventually.

"Oh, wow." Leon commented as they made it to the first bend.

The scenery was something else, that was for sure; between the corn, the turning of the leaves, and the various pumpkins and decorations placed about, it was your typical local hayride but had a nice crisp scent in the air due to the surrounding mountains. Leon pointed and smiled at some of the carved pumpkins and made mental notes of some of the decorations that he'd like to find for later. Chris laughed at a crow that had managed to pop the top off of one of the pumpkins and was picking out the seeds that were still inside. Even the kids that were in their wagon noticed and sat up or went to the other side of the wagon to have a closer look.

"He sure was determined, wasn't he?" Leon laughed as the crow and pumpkin were soon out of sight.

"Sure was." Chris agreed. "He definitely seemed eager to pick that pumpkin dry."

"Reminded me of you when you picked out the seeds."

"Me? Nah. If anything he would've been copying Forest."

They went under a thicket of trees and lost a little of the morning light. Leon leaned a little more into Chris as the wagon slowed a bit. Chris placed a kiss to his temple and Leon responded by kissing him on the lips. A make-out session in the middle of a hayride wasn't something Chris had planned on doing but he accepted it all the same. After all, it was "dark enough" to have a little private time, however brief.

The wagon exited the thicket and with it came an almost overbearing ray of sunshine. The two unlatched from each other and went back to enjoying the ride. It was definitely a good day to have gone out.


	8. Haunted Hayride

The unmanly screams that escaped from some of the men on the ride were astounding enough that it sparked laughter from women and children alike in the wagon. The haunted hayride was barely underway and already the excitement was starting. Once the laughter began to die down, a different set of laughter was heard from the first wagon; namely, various members of Alpha and Bravo Team.

Poor Brad and Joseph got scared so bad by the little fake plastic spiders that now they were being ridiculed for it. They shared knowing smiles and received multiple slaps to the shoulders and back, all in good fun. This was a rare evening off for both parties and it was the idea of both Captain's Wesker and Marini to have a night out and enjoy each other's company. Chris didn't know Albert actually had a life outside S.T.A.R.S., which the feeling was mutual among both teams, so everybody was surprised when he showed up to attend. 

"Fake spiders, huh?" Leon pointed out, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I never would've guessed for Joseph."

"You'd be surprised!" Barry laughed as he held his little girl Polly who was sitting in his lap and smiling. 

"I'll protect you, Uncle Brad!" Moira, Barry's oldest, declared and got down from her seat. Brad picked her up and held onto her. "I'll swat those spiders!"

"I want Aunt Jilly!" Polly kicked her little feet out and slid from her father's grasp. Jill scooped her up and held onto the little one, blowing raspberries onto her cheeks and making her giggle.

Another round of screaming went underway when a group of people dressed as famous horror icons came out to terrorize the tourists. It became a show of who had the better 'guns' when Forest and Richard stood up a little and flexed their muscles, trying to size up Freddy and Michael Myers, who seemed to take an interest in the two. When Leatherface did a couple of laps around the wagon with his chainsaw Moira tried to challenge him by sticking her tongue out. He stopped and looked at her, canting his head to the side as she continued to do it. One loud rev from the chainsaw made her squeak and hide inside Brad's jacket.

Chris sneezed when they went through a 'tunnel' made of hay. Leon took out a handkerchief and handed it to him, Chris covering his mouth with it and breathed as slowly as he could, although it was semi-hard to concentrate since the wagon would bounce a little on the path. He sneezed a couple more times before they were back out in the clear and Leon motioned to hold onto it. 

"Should've taken my meds," Chris mumbled as he sniffled.

"You have any in the car?" Leon asked. 

"I might. In the glovebox, I think."

"Still got that allergy to hay, Redfield?" Enrico asked from the other side of the wagon. "Halloween must suck for you."

"Just the hay part, Marini."

The rest of the haunted hayride went as expected; fancy decorations, more actors in costumes, some fog effect and random noises that went bump in the night. Moira and Polly had the time of their young lives with their father's friends, and Brad and Joseph got scared by another round of spiders only this time Moira managed to smack one when it dangled down too far. A couple of times when something unforeseen would hit the side of the wagon did a few of them jump. A cold breeze swept through the path and Leon cuddled up closer to Chris. They shared a little kiss when the lights went dark then covered each other's ears just as a chorus of inevitable screams sounded a few seconds later.

It was the largest model of a tarantula they'd ever seen complete with glowing red eyes as it rested on the wall that had a web drawn on it. Brad and Joseph nearly had a heart attack, especially when air shot out at the group. Moira raised her little fists at it to challenge it and not hurt her uncle Brad lest he be sorry, then the wagon continued forward to end the ride.

Leon and Chris agreed this beat the normal hayride they took the week before. Next year they hoped to do this again with everyone but also with people from Leon's department.


	9. Apple Orchard

"Chris, please stop eating the goods." Leon rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face though, he knew it was funny.

"What?" Chris asked with a mouthful of apple.

"That's your third one."

"So?" Crunch.

"You're gonna spoil your lunch."

"I'm still hungry." Crunch.

"And we still need to pay for those."

Crunch. "I know."

"So stop."

Crunch. "No."

"Last one, then."

Crunch. "Okay."

The orchard they were walking through wasn't as crowded as it ought to be, due to the fact it was a school day. Which made it all the better for the couple since they could take their time picking as many as they want--or as many as Chris could stuff his face with. Leon swore his boyfriend was a bottomless pit.

"My basket is full," Chris announced. He placed it next to Leon's on the ground. "How's it going up there?"

"Fine, just making sure I don't pick one that a crow hasn't already claimed." An apple fell into the basket. "Otherwise, this branch is quite comfortable." Another apple fell and missed. Chris picked it up and looked it over before tossing it in with the rest. "Move that thing over a bit, will you?"

"Sure thing."

As Leon continued to make it steadily rain with the red goodies, Chris looked around to see what else he could pick to help speed things along. Leon already claimed the tree he was sitting in, so why not go to another and do the same thing and climb it? He toyed with the idea and even considered the tree across from him, until a thought occurred.

"Hey, Leon?" Chris called up.

"Hmm?" Two more apples fell.

"How comfortable are you up there, exactly?"

"Comfortable enough, why? You want to come up here? I don't think the tree can hold you."

"That's not what I had in mind."

"What do you mean--oh jeez, hold on while I brace--"

"Here we go!"

Leon hugged the tree as it steadily shook from being struck again, again, and again. He wasn't sure whether to laugh from the absurdity or be fearful of the fact that Chris was literally punching the tree to make the apples fall faster. He knew his boyfriend had strength but holy shit did he pack quite the punch!

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped.

"How was that?" Chris asked around a mouthful of the last of the apple he'd been munching on. Leon dropped down from the tree and surveyed the damage the other caused. 

"Remind me to invest in a punching bag for you," Leon commented, clearly impressed. "How are your hands?" he asked, grabbing Chris's hands to look them over.

"Honestly, they feel great." Chris swallowed the remaining apple loudly. "I've been thinking of working out more, so maybe I will ask Santa this year for a punching bag."

"You don't have a single splinter on you," Leon observed. He looked over his shoulder at the tree. "The bark barely cracked. Jesus, Chris." Leon breathed as Chris flexed his fingers. "How did you manage that?"

"Lucky, I guess." Chris started tossing the fallen apples into the basket. "Honestly, I feel like if I punched a wall I would put a hole in it."

"You should try something more solid. Like a thick piece of plastic, or a boulder."

Chris snorted. "Boulder, huh?" He contemplated for a second. "One day," he shrugged.

In no time Leon's basket was full and the two hoisted up their bounties and headed out. Leon made sure Chris didn't eat any more before he had a chance to put something else in his stomach. Why they were walking away with these many apples was beyond the rookie, but if they made Chris happy, then it was fine with him.


	10. Hot Apple/Pumpkin Drinks

"Oh, hey Elliot." Chris greeted the fellow officer as he exited the west office. "Is Leon still here?"

"Chris, hey." Elliot was dressed in civilian clothing, his jacket slung over a shoulder. "He is, but he's not at his desk; check the library. Last I heard he grabbed some files from the records room then went up there."

"Cool, thanks man."

"Anytime. Goodnight!"

"Night."

Chris turned and trudged up the dreaded stairs. The R.P.D. was a little eerie at night, even with some of the night shift coming on board. The place wasn't as hopping as it was during the day and Chris and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. have walked the halls during these times before so it wasn't anything spectacular by any means, but it didn't ease the unsettling feeling of not being able to see anybody at every turn or hear some form of chatter. He just didn't like it.

The door that lead to the library didn't even creak when Chris opened it. Peering inside the only light that illuminated was coming from a desk lamp in the middle of the room. Nobody really used the library during these hours anyway so it made sense for the main switch to be off. Chris entered and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Leon."

Leon was sitting at said desk with the lamp. Various folders were strewn about the desk and his face was resting on a pad, a pencil still in his hand. He appeared to be asleep. Chris figured he hadn't been asleep for very long judging by the way the pencil was leaning. 

Chris sat atop an adjoining desk and set down the two travel mugs he was carrying. "Leon," Chris gently shook him by the shoulder. "Hey, Leon?"

Leon woke with a start, eyes blinking as he came to. "Hmm?" The pencil dropped from his hand and he sat up, stretching. "What time is it?" he yawned.

"Past your bedtime, apparently." Chris gently ruffled his hair. "Hey."

Leon smiled sleepily. "Hey there, yourself." He looked around. "Oh, wow. I made it past lights out."

"Exactly as I said; past your bedtime."

"I'm guessing someone sent you to check on me?"

"Nah. I mean, Elliot told me where you were."

"Did you just get ba--oh, you're already in civies," Leon noticed. "I guess I really did take longer than necessary."

Chris chuckled. "Yep. Alpha team finished up over two hours ago. I thought I would come by and see how you were. And bring you this." He set one of the travel mugs in front of him. "Figured you could use a pick-me-up."

"Coffee?" Leon smelled the lid. "Nope, not coffee." He took a sip. "Mmmm. Pumpkin?"

"It is." Chris grabbed the other one. "This one has apple cider in it. Wanna sip?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll stick with this one." Leon took a few more gulps. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Need help with...whatever you're working on?" Chris asked, looking at the files. "What are you working on, anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't quite remember," Leon replied sheepishly, taking another sip. "You don't have to babysit, you know. You can go home if you need to rest up."

"Hey, if the love of my life is stuck doing homework at this ungodly hour in the dark, then I might as well be, too." Chris slid off the desk and plopped himself down in the chair next to Leon. "Besides, you can always use another fresh set of eyes and brains to help you with...again, whatever you're working on." He turned on another lamp. "Now, let's see where you left off."

Leon took another sip of pumpkin spice. He was grateful for the company and for the reinvigorating choice of drink. Maybe having Chris stay would help move things along a little faster. "Yes, sir."


	11. Watching A Scary Movie

Chris returned with another bowl of fresh popcorn and resumed the movie, setting the remote down next to him. Leon took the bowl and immediately stuffed a handful of the popped kernels into his mouth, munching away enthusiastically. 

For their date night, Leon had come over and they rented 'Poltergeist.' The lights were turned off in Chris's apartment for added effect, which Leon protested doing at first until Chris both reassured and reminded him that they were cops; they could handle a scary movie. After giving his boyfriend a deadpan stare for a few seconds, Leon reluctantly caved.

They resumed where the spirits were about to make their grand appearance down the stairs. What Leon didn't know was that Chris had already seen the movie before, while Leon had heard of it but never personally watched it. It was somewhat hard to act like it was Chris's first time viewing it, but since it was a partial favorite of his growing up, he still thoroughly enjoyed it.

At last, the spirits were approaching. Leon's munching slowed as he leaned forward in his seat, Chris watching him from his peripheral vision to gauge his reaction. He honestly didn't know which was better; the scene they were watching or how wide Leon's eyes got as the first spirit descended the stairs. 

At the climax of the scene, the speakers crackled with a rather loud pop that startled both of them. The popcorn bowl went flying--as did the open window in the room, making both of them yell out in surprise as a gust of wind pushed the blinds rather noisily. Leon backpedaled into Chris who grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close to protect him. They stared at the window and scarcely heard the movie that kept going. 

"What the fuck?" Chris guffawed once he regained his senses. Leon snorted and rested his head back against Chris's shoulder. Chris buried his face into Leon's neck and laughed.

"It sure got us, didn't it?" Leon snickered with tears in his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't grab the remote and use it as a gun!"

Chris laughed harder and Leon laughed with him. It was absurd what happened but it happened nonetheless. Eventually, Chris let Leon go and took care of the open window. Leon kicked aside the popcorn pieces and they resettled back on the couch. This time Chris held Leon close and turned on the lamp that was next to the couch. They weren't going to be scared so easily for the rest of the movie.


	12. Decoration Shopping

"Think fast!"

Chris caught the fuzzy fake spider then tossed it back over the aisle just as quickly. Leon let out a little yelp in surprise as it landed on him before falling to the floor. A couple of kids nearby saw the whole thing and started giggling.

"Geez, you're fast," Leon said, coming around the corner with the spider in hand. 

"You told me to think fast," Chris pointed out. "So, I did." He took the spider from him and looked it over. "Yeah, I like it. You have a spot you're gonna put it?"

"Nah. I was just trying to scare you with it," Leon admitted. 

Chris tossed it into the shopping cart. "I'll hang it above Brad's desk."

Since both of their places, work and personal, were already occupied with pumpkins, it was time to get the real serious stuff; decorations. It was Chris's idea since he didn't really have that many. Leon, on the other hand, didn't have any at all, so they decided to go on a shopping trip for some.

"What else did you find?" Chris asked.

Leon held up a small box. "Some orange lights. Figured I could line my windows with these."

"Nice." Chris pointed to another small box in the basket. "I found some ghost ones, too."

"For your windows?"

"I'm thinking more for my desk and Jill's."

"Very nice." Leon tossed his box in with Chris's. "Let's keep moving."

Chris picked up a couple of sets of mini tombstones he wanted to scatter around the S.T.A.R.S. office and a couple of small candelabras to put in his apartment windows to accompany the lights. Leon found a few peel-off stickers for his windows and a holographic mirror. They were about to head down a third aisle when Leon stopped.

"Find something you like?" Chris asked curiously. "Leon?"

"Yeah. I did," Leon replied. "Chris, come check this out."

Chris backed up with the cart and joined Leon's side. He let out a whistle. "Now that is cool."

"Where should we put it?"

Chris mulled it over. "How about we get two." Leon raised an eyebrow at him. "One for Wesker's office and the other for Marvin."

"How about you give one to Forest and see if it inspires him to prank Chief Irons?" Leon suggested.

Chris looked at him incredulously. "Did my boyfriend just suggest that he encourages my best friend to cause trouble, or am I hearing this incorrectly?"

Leon smirked. "Maybe he did."

Chris grabbed Leon's face and kissed him hard. "God, I love you." He grabbed two of the decorations and tossed them into the cart. "They're both gonna shit bricks when they see a large tree monster staring back at them."

"Not unlike that prank Forest pulled on Irons a few days ago," Leon reminisced as they headed over to the next aisle. "Let's see what else we can find."


	13. Trying On Costumes

A loud thunk followed by a heavy thud sounded in the hallway. Leon ran over to the bedroom doorway, startled by the noise. "Chris, what was--oh my God, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling.

Chris pulled the white sheet down. "I am now since you're here." He groaned and held onto his head. "Ok, that was a bad idea."

"I'll say. Let me see, you big baby." Leon removed Chris's hands and examined his forehead. "Yep, you're gonna get a lump."

"Figures. I try to scare you and end up hurting myself."

"It was a good effort." Leon stood and held out a hand. 

Chris took it and Leon helped haul him up. He smiled sheepishly at the younger. "Thanks."

Leon stood up on his tiptoes and gently kissed the spot. "You're welcome. Now, where were we?"

They were going through a box Chris found in storage that had old costumes in it. Some were leftover from Chris's military days and from these last couple years with S.T.A.R.S.. Chris only knew this because one of them looked like a cheap knockoff attempt at Wesker's outfit, which belonged to Forest.

"Who was a cowboy?" Leon asked, lifting up a vest that had a plastic sheriff's badge attached to it. "It looks kinda big."

Chris knelt next to him. "Barry." He dug out another outfit that was underneath it. "And this was mine."

Leon snorted at the bandit outfit. "Nice bandana."

"Don't ask."

They found common ones that were sold every year in Halloween shops. Between the crazy clown and generic serial killer, none of them appealed to either male to wear for Halloween night. When Leon found what looked like a lunch lady outfit, he raised an eyebrow and Chris laughed. Chris promised to explain some other time, but for right now he needed aspirin for the headache. 

"Ugh, Leon my head is killing me." Chris moaned when he came back into the room. "I think I need to--holy shit!" Leon stood in the middle of the room wearing a full Michael Myers getup. He held up the fake knife and remained silent. "Man, that looks good on you." Leon canted his head to the side. "I'm being serious. I'm actually surprised that fits."

Leon coughed and ripped the mask off. "I don't see how you could breathe in this thing." He tossed the mask onto the bed. "Was this yours?"

"Yep. That's why I'm surprised it fit you." Chris sat on the bed. "I got that during my first year in the Air Force."

"I never figured you liked the guy," Leon commented, taking off the jumpsuit. "I like this one, though. Think I might borrow it."

"Good."

Leon packed away the costumes they took out, and Chris decided it was time to add to the pile by suggesting they hit up a Halloween shop. Leon reminded Chris that the lump was probably going to smart so he better take it easy the rest of the day. Chris agreed but only if Leon decided to stay the night and hang out with him.

"Only if you promise me to try on the Top Gun outfit."

Chris's eyes widened. "You found it? Where?"

"It was stuck inside the Michael jumpsuit. Either you put it in there to hide it or protect it," Leon replied. "So, you promise?"

"If I don't have too much of a headache later, I'll roleplay for you in that thing. So, yes; I promise."

Leon kissed him. "Good."


	14. Picking Out Favorite Candy

"This is never-ending," Leon groaned as he ripped open a new set of goodie bags to prepare. Chris dumped another bag of assorted candy onto the desk, startling Leon. They were both tired; putting together Halloween candy bags was a chore. 

"Wanna take a break?" Chris plopped down into the seat next to him.

"Snack break or break break?" Leon asked.

Chris indicated to the candy strewn about. "Snack break." 

Leon smirked. He realized the bag that Chris had dumped was meant just for them. "Thought you'd never ask." He immediately grabbed for a bag of M&Ms. "You sure your team won't be missing you right now? I can take over if you need to be with them."

"No, not right now." Chris tore open a Hershey's bar. "Wesker's in a meeting with Marini. They usually get into a shouting match if one of them doesn't agree on a subject," Chris further explained. "Besides, I like hanging out with you."

"When I'm not doing paperwork, you mean?" Leon teased. He grabbed an M&M and motioned for Chris to open his mouth. When his boyfriend did, Leon tossed it in there. "This beats doing parking ticket duty, though. I gotta give it that much."

Chris finally bit into the chocolate bar, munching on it along with the M&M. They spent the next half an hour rifling through the candy and picking out their favorite ones to eat. Neither cared if it spoiled their dinner date later; there was always time and always room for candy. The library was the perfect place for them to get the bags together seeing as being in either office to get them done would increase the chances of the candy being eaten. Leon knew Elliot had a bit of a sweet tooth, but he wasn't sure about Rita. Chris had warned him that if Kevin caught wind of candy being out in the open, then it was fair game. So when Leon suggested they get the goodie bags together in the library where they could keep an eye on things, Chris agreed.

"So, when are the kids from the orphanage coming by to do their trick-or-treating, again?" Leon asked.

"Fourteen days," Chris replied, shoving a couple more Hershey bars into his vest pocket to eat later. "Why we're doing this now is beyond me."

"Where are we supposed to stash these after we're done, anyway?" Leon gathered up the five that he tied and set them on the adjoining desk. 

"In the armory. Away from both bottom floor offices."

Leon snorted. "I'm guessing that probably won't stop Forest and Joseph from getting to them, right?"

Chris shot him a side smile. "You're catching on."


	15. Seeing A Black Cat

When Leon surprised Chris with lunch on his day off, the older suggested they eat outside. They chose the little picnic spot on the third floor, the weather being perfect to sit under the umbrella. They talked about everything and nothing, Leon stating since he was running errands he thought he'd drop by and see how Chris was doing. He didn't actually think he would be free to have lunch with him but bet on it all the same. Chris was glad for the break in routine. The S.T.A.R.S. office was getting boring.

"Thanks for bringing food," Chris said as he bit into his cheeseburger. "I didn't realize I was starving."

"You're welcome." Leon took a sip of soda. "You talk to Captain Wesker yet?"

"Hmm? Oh, not yet." Chris wiped excess ketchup from his mouth with a napkin. "I will, though. If not today then tomorrow."

"Good. I'm curious what--Chris?" Leon questioned as Chris's eyes went wide. "Chris, are you okay?"

"Shhh." Chris shushed him, a finger to his lips. He pointed with said finger to Leon's right.

Leon turned to see what his boyfriend was indicating to. "Oh, shit," he breathed. "Would you look at that?"

A black cat was sitting on the ground not too far from them. It must've smelled the food and decided to join them. Leon smiled at the feline. It didn't approach, just merely sat there and watched. Leon picked at his burger and tossed a piece of meat at it. The cat smelled it before gobbling it up.

"You're not allergic to cats, I take it?" Leon asked, tearing off another piece and tossing it. 

"Brad is," Chris replied. "Not me." He followed Leon's lead and tore a piece of meat from his burger to feed to the cat. "Hey there, little one. How do you suppose it got over here?"

Leon shrugged. "Cats are nimble. Obviously it climbed."

They fed the cat a few more pieces before it bathed for a little bit then proceeded to walk away. It jumped down where the ladder was and within a few seconds was visible on the bottom floor. Leon and Chris craned their necks to watch as it went down the steps and disappeared. They looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't often any stray cats came to prowl on the R.P.D. grounds, and today was no different.


	16. Decorating

Leon wasn't quite sure what he walked into as he entered the S.T.A.R.S. office. Jill and Rebecca were taping paper bats on the walls, Forest and Chris were placing little tombstones around the room, Barry and Joseph were taping paper ghosts on the edges of the desks that faced the door, and Brad...for some reason was tied to his chair at the communication panel with orange pumpkin lights. He couldn't tell if Brad looked annoyed or amused.

"Clearly I came to the party in time," Leon commented, leaning against the wall that was Wesker's office.

"Hey hey, Leon!" Forest greeted, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past. "What brings you up here?"

"Captain Wesker asked for a file from Marvin," Leon explained, pulling it out from under his armpit. "He sent me to deliver it, but it looks like I just missed him."

"He got called into Chief Irons' office," Enrico called from the armory. "He'll be back soon. You can leave it on his desk, Officer Kennedy. I'll be sure he gets it."

"Thank you, Captain Marini."

Leon walked into the tiny office and plopped it onto the desk. He noted the picture of both S.T.A.R.S. teams on the back wall. A small smile crept onto his face, it was a great picture.

"And just what are you looking at?" Chris asked from the doorway. Leon looked at him. "Looking to replace my boss someday?"

"I was just admiring the picture back there," Leon replied. He turned to face him. "It's a good one of all of you."

Chris smiled fondly. "It is, isn't it? I have a copy of it somewhere."

"The office is looking great, by the way." Leon looked around the room. "Your captain doesn't seem to get into the spirit like you guys do."

"That's not entirely true." Chris indicated behind Leon with his chin. "Look around by his chair."

Leon turned and took a couple of steps, peering over the desk. "Huh."

"He usually keeps a pumpkin in that corner. He never carves it or draws on it, though." Chris explained. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Leon's waist.

"Remember we're on duty, Redfield." Leon playfully tsk'd, even though he held him back. "I don't want us to get caught if he comes back."

"He won't." Chris nuzzled his neck. "No funny business, I promise." He kissed Leon's cheek then let him go. "I need to get back to decorating before Forest comes poking around. Speaking of which, hey Forest?" Chris called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Got any tombstones left?"

"Three, why?"

"Wanna put them in here?"

Forest quickly came into the office. "Oh, thank God you two weren't making out in here," he teased. "Rebecca found some old stuff for spider webbing. Think we oughta put that in here, too? Spruce things up?"

"Are we talking about making Wesker mad we dared enter his lair?" Joseph poked his head in. "Count me in!"

Leon chuckled. "I'll leave you gentlemen to your shenanigans. I won't take part in any of this." He moved past Forest and Chris towards the door. To Chris, he said, "Dinner later?"

Chris nodded. "Usual spot."

Joseph made kissing noises to which Chris reached around the doorframe and playfully shoved him. Leon was about to say something about Brad but noticed Rebecca was untying the lights. He did seem like he was in good spirits, so there was that. Especially since she asked him to help her and Jill with the bats.

Leon left the office shaking his head in amusement; they really were a silly bunch of friends but at least they had fun.


	17. Making Other Halloween Treats

"Think they're ready?"

"By now? I'd say so."

"I'm taking them out."

Leon opened the fridge and took out the tray that held their latest creations. The pretzels sure looked delicious, some coated in milk, dark, and white chocolate respectively, with various candy and sprinkles covering them. Some looked like ghosts, spider webs, while the others were just a mix. They looked delicious.

"Yeah, they're good. They settled nicely." Leon set them on the counter and went to the cabinet. "Where do you keep your big bowls? Oh, nevermind. Found them."

Chris smirked. He set to work on peeling the fifth, or was it sixth, banana before cutting it. They were preparing some treats for the Halloween party Rebecca was throwing and Chris and Leon were tasked with making some goodies; healthy or not. Barry was tasked with the same but they knew that Kathy, Barry's wife, would be taking the reigns on that one and probably would end up upstaging them. Leon and Chris had already prepared the pretzels earlier in the day and were pondering what else to make when inspiration struck Chris.

He was making banana ghosts. It was just simple cuts of them with carefully placed dark and milk chocolate to make the eyes and mouth. They were looking good, so long as Chris didn't eat any of the merchandise, and so far he hadn't done so.

"Well, now those are looking cute," Leon complimented as he carefully stacked the pretzels into a bowl.

"I learned this trick from Kathy," Chris said. "Although knowing her, she'll probably make them too, but more decorated."

"They still look good, though."

"Thanks."

Leon finished with packing the first bowl and took down a second to pack the rest. "Anything else you want to try to make?" He checked his watch. "We still have time."

"Maybe. I have some fruit we can experiment with," Chris replied, eating a piece of banana that was turning brown. "Like for instance, we can mash the strawberries and turn them into brains or blood on a cupcake--oh, we can make cupcakes!"

Leon laughed. "Now cupcakes I can do." He put the bowls in the fridge and looked for the fruit Chris was talking about. "If you got oranges or tangerines, I can make them into pumpkins. Yep, there's the strawberries."

Chris opened his mouth as Leon fed him one. Chris hummed appreciatively and stopped Leon from eating the rest. When Leon gave him a confused look, Chris smeared it along Leon's lips then kissed him. 

"You know I cherish times like these?" Chris leaned his forehead against Leon's. "Just you and me?"

"I know the feeling," Leon said, licking away the excess fruit. "Me too."

Chris smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm turning into such a sap, I know."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Leon chuckled. "It's just you and me. Nobody has this place bugged, so we're good."

"Yeah." Chris took a deep breath then let it out. "I just love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Leon kissed him again. "Now, let me start the cupcakes before we lose track of time."

Chris took another bite of the strawberry then let Leon finish it. He really needed to finish with the bananas and get them into the fridge. "Think we can make cookies, too?"

"Don't press your luck!"


	18. Long Sleeved Shirts

Chris stood by quietly as he more or less watched Chief Irons give a statement in the press room. He leaned against the wall with arms crossed. When Irons could bullshit he certainly played it well. 

"Hey," Leon whispered as he came up beside him. "He still going?"

"More or less," Chris whispered back, not keeping his eyes off Irons. "How is it going in there?"

"Marvin's working his magic pretty good," Leon replied. "The perps nearly ready to crack. I just came out here to see how much longer Chief Irons is going to be."

"You guys have enough men for an escort?"

"We do. It's not a far walk to the cells."

"Good."

There was an uproar as the reporters tried to talk over each other as Irons was now taking questions. Leon's radio went off and he was glad it couldn't be heard in the hallway. He turned away from Chris momentarily to talk into it. Chris kept his eyes on the commotion, not bothering to listen in to what Leon was saying. Irons wasn't getting flustered yet and he was handling the questions with ease.

"Chris," Leon gently touched his arm, making Chris turn his head towards him. "Marvin and Elliot are ready to move. You think it's safe?"

Chris nodded. "Irons isn't sweating yet, so I think it's okay." Leon frowned. "It means he isn't getting impatient and trying to end the conference early," Chris explained.

"Ah." Leon clicked his radio twice to signal it was okay for them to move. "I'm surprised you're even here. You just dropping by?"

"I needed to check in with Enrico on a couple of things and heard that Irons was doing this," Chris replied, motioning with his chin to the press room. "So, I was curious."

"I see." Leon looked him over.

"What?"

"Is that my long sleeve shirt?" Leon inquired. "If not, I have one just like it."

Chris stared at him for a few heartbeats. "It is," he snorted in realization. "You left it at my place."

Leon smiled appreciatively. "It looks good on you. Dark green is definitely your color." 

"You looked good in my blue one this morning," Chris pointed out with a grin. He leaned forward. "Or did you forget?"

Leon opened his mouth to retort when Marvin and Elliot approached from around the corner with Kevin trailing behind them. Leon nodded goodbye to Chris and the four officers quietly maneuvered the guy in handcuffs through the hallway and up the stairs. Chris watched them disappear before going back to watching Irons, who was beginning to turn red in the face. 

Figuring he had better things to do than watch Irons begin his meltdown, Chris pushed himself off the wall and hightailed through the bottom floor hallway. He still needed to speak with Enrico before Bravo Team headed out.


End file.
